


没事，我不喜欢你（上+中）

by peachbubblegum



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbubblegum/pseuds/peachbubblegum





	没事，我不喜欢你（上+中）

易烊千玺又看见王俊凯喝得醉醺醺的，被他女朋友搀着回来，两人站在路灯下不知道说了些什么，女生想走，王俊凯就拉住她手臂不放，到最后还是被她推开了。

看王俊凯那失魂落魄的模样，想来那位的代号应该已经变成前女友了。

听到自家门被敲响的声音时易烊千玺还站在阳台吹冷风发愣，满脑都是他的好邻居和他一个个前女友们亲热时的模样，前女友们高矮胖瘦网红脸模特脸整得还挺齐全，光是易烊千玺在阳台上窥探时记得住脸的都能排成一方阵，要不是因为谈得多被甩得也多，王俊凯还真像个万人迷。

一打开门，满身酒气的万人迷委屈巴巴地看着自己，跟下一秒就能哭出来似的。“千玺......我把我钥匙落在我女...前女友那了，我能不能在你家呆一晚上...”还生怕易烊千玺会拒绝他，又补上一句，“我明早醒了就会走的，不多打扰你。”

怎么会拒绝呢，易烊千玺把人领进来时心想，谁会拒绝自己暗恋的人啊。

兴许是因为喝了不少，王俊凯比平时对易烊千玺要热络得多，非得拽着他诉苦，又因为脑袋已经喝断片儿，上一句还在说前女友如何蛮不讲理，下一句就开始骂公司老总没人性，说是对话吧，易烊千玺全程也就只能勉强点点头，偶尔回个“就是啊”应付一下，好不容易才把王俊凯哄睡着。

躺在床上时易烊千玺盯着天花板上的灯叹气，自己怎么偏偏就喜欢上王俊凯这种没心没肺的死直男，没心没肺倒也算了，偏偏是个直的，目前未知是否恐同，易烊千玺暗恋他这事算是没辙了，能憋一天是一天，憋不下去还得憋，否则不仅朋友做不成还给人留下个死基佬的印象，恐怕还会成为王俊凯以后和他的女朋友的饭后谈资，成为前不知道有无古人后不晓得有没有来者的和直男朋友主动出柜大赛第一名。

王俊凯在易烊千玺家沙发上醒来时大脑还在当机中，起初还不明白自己为什么会在这，等到昨晚的丢人记忆涌上来时只觉得头痛欲裂，想表演一个华丽又壮烈的当场自尽来挽留自己在邻居小弟弟心中的伟岸形象。

偏偏等到他都要成功溜出门了，易烊千玺叫住他：“小凯你醒了？我煮了醒酒汤，你喝完再走吧，要不然喝了那么多肯定会头痛的。”

小祖宗啊求求你让我走吧！！呆在这里越久越觉得头痛啊！！

“治愈分手伤痛的良药是再谈一个新的女朋友。”——王俊凯。

易烊千玺觉得王俊凯还真是够神奇的，前几天还跟个死人样，每天仿佛自带失恋情歌出场，一找到新的狩猎目标立马满血复活，仿佛前几天在家撕心裂肺唱单身情歌的不是他一样。

易烊千玺还录音了，要怪就怪这房子隔音太差，王俊凯嗓门又太大。

所谓新的目标其实是易烊千玺发小，外表看上去是清纯可爱挂的圆框眼镜娘，刚从英国留学归来就马不停蹄上北京来找他贫嘴，到了楼下才迷迷糊糊想起自己没问他住哪一户，碰巧撞见王俊凯坐在小区里头的长凳上发呆，眼镜娘见王俊凯面熟才想起来这人就是自家发小给偷拍过的暗恋对象邻家哥哥男，想也没想就上前询问能不能把自己带到易烊千玺家门口去，谁知道王俊凯抬头一看见她眼里就开始泛滥桃花，赶忙把她领上楼去，末了还非得和她一块进屋，整一副需要被爱的模样。

自打那天起王俊凯隔三差五就找理由来易烊千玺家，美其名曰处好邻里关系理所应当，实际是在蹲守未来女朋友，眼镜娘的喜好王俊凯也要从大到小打听个清清楚楚明明白白，易烊千玺琢磨着眼镜娘的姿色，左想右想也没觉得比王俊凯那些前女友好，可能王俊凯只是单单缺一个女朋友罢了。

王俊凯这头忙活地热火朝天，直到他精心准备的玫瑰花百合花尽数出现在易烊千玺家的花瓶里时他才发现哪里不对，一问小邻居，人家说就是眼镜娘一股脑塞给他的。王俊凯感觉自尊心受到了伤害，前去质问眼镜娘，结果人家反倒是更疑惑的那个：“你送给我不就是要我转交给他吗？”

“怎么可能，我在追你，为什么要送他花？”

“那就是我误会了，不过不好意思，我是不会和朋友喜欢的人谈恋爱的。”

这几句话把王俊凯砸得发懵，他没头没脑追问：“你哪个朋友啊？”

眼镜娘察觉自己说漏了嘴，摆摆手说没谁便逃之夭夭。

男人有没有所谓第六感王俊凯不知道，但直觉告诉他这事没那么简单，经过一番缜密推理，他发现眼镜娘和自己唯一共同认识的人只有可能是易烊千玺，那也就是说易烊千玺是同性恋？怎么可能，如果是，他为什么这么久了都没看出来。

可是一但潜意识里有了这个想法，王俊凯就觉得哪哪都不对劲。王俊凯注意到易烊千玺喜欢各种毛绒玩具，从轻松熊到凯蒂猫摆满了整间房，他还没有见过哪个直男会喜欢这些；易烊千玺还每天随身携带润唇膏、护手霜和免洗洗手液，指甲修得比有些女生还齐还漂亮，同样也没有直男案例；有次听到易烊千玺在哼歌，王俊凯知道这是Troye Sivan的，拍了拍脑袋仔细一想，这是真完了，Troye Sivan不就是同性恋吗！

王俊凯二十年来的人生第一次受到如此大的冲击，身边真的出现了同性恋，还疑似喜欢自己，他也不知道自己现在应该是怎样的心情，只感觉别扭得要了命。

一天下午易烊千玺去楼下保安室取快递时，和往常一样把王俊凯的也顺带拿走，等敲开王俊凯家的门时，王俊凯探了半个身子出来，拿了快递和他道了谢后，又问：“那什么...你有空吗？想和你聊聊。”

易烊千玺本以为王俊凯是又失恋了才想起他这个好邻居树洞，没料到王俊凯张口就是打探他是不是喜欢男的，一时间堂皇到没想着合适的说辞否认，傻了吧唧地承认了，等到话音落下才想起这人还是自己的暗恋对象，曾经躺在床上的胡思乱想又在大脑里作乱，像噼里啪啦不讲道理就乱炸一通的跳跳糖，半晌后见气氛尴尬，才慢慢吞吞说：“你放心，我们同性恋也不是见到男的就喜欢的，我们还是朋友，好不好？”

这回轮到王俊凯堂皇了，说好易烊千玺喜欢的人是他呢，这话听起来怎么感觉和被发好人卡差不多，他心头莫名燃起一股无名火，又不好发作，只和易烊千玺说：“怎么会，我们当然还是朋友。”

等易烊千玺走了，王俊凯还在这头生闷气，他左思右想上思下想，决定借助网络的力量，打开搜索引擎输入“GAY都喜欢什么类型的男生”，搜出来的答案他自我感觉也挺符合的，易烊千玺说不喜欢他？怎么可能，他有这么没魅力吗？

是不是因为易烊千玺以前的男朋友太优秀了？不可能，哪里来的野男人也敢说比他牛，爬开。那是为什么，性格不合？易烊千玺和自己在一块的时候不是挺开心的吗？没理由啊，所以一定是易烊千玺在骗人。

不过转念一想自己之前屡谈屡分的记录，往往都是女方说他太冷淡，对自己一点都不上心，完全没有谈恋爱的感觉，上一任分手时还说自己的情商真是白瞎了这么一张脸，王俊凯实在越想越糊涂，打开手机看见还停留在界面上的搜索记录才豁然开朗——感情不会是自己一直弄错了性取向，所以和女生谈恋爱才没所谓吧？王俊凯越想越觉得有道理，可是不知道怎么证明自己真的是同性恋，一下子心中又出现了易烊千玺的名字，王俊凯灵机一动，想到了点子。

隔天一大早，易烊千玺下楼去买个煎饼果子当早餐，从电梯出来就看见一大活人杵在自家门口，满面春风，光天化日之下开口第一句话是“要不要试试和我当炮友”，把他吓得四处张望，确定没人在楼道里了才咬牙切齿地要王俊凯收敛一点，王俊凯完全没在意，问他是不是答应了，易烊千玺想找理由搪塞，被王俊凯一句“炮友也是朋友，朋友应该互相帮助”噎得说不出别的话来：“我答应你还不成吗！”王俊凯立刻喜笑颜开，抓着他的手说给他一点时间就一溜烟跑走，等到过了五分钟王俊凯又再次出现在他面前时，手里已经多了一个塑料袋。

“这是什么？”“还能是什么？打炮用的工具呗。”

易烊千玺只想反手给王俊凯这个满脑只有打炮俩字的男的一个大嘴巴子。

到最后易烊千玺还是被王俊凯拐到床上搞，还是在自家的床上，他害臊得很，让王俊凯松开扒他裤子的手：“我们...我们还是去酒店吧小凯......”王俊凯动作慢下来，投以一个疑问的眼神，“咱们这不是隔音不好吗，我...我就是怕动静太大了给邻居听见......喂你干嘛啊放我下来！”王俊凯也不管易烊千玺怎么挣扎，把人在怀里公主抱着啃他嘴唇，跟狗似的，“你忍着点叫就成，在哪都一样，再说了家里没有被安摄像头的风险，安全。”

易烊千玺算是彻底被王俊凯天衣无缝的逻辑击败了。

今天易烊千玺穿的休闲牛仔短裤，一双白色短袜箍在脚踝处，显得更纤细瘦弱，王俊凯亲他像是上了瘾，一会儿啄一下一会儿又吸吮他的下唇瓣，时不时还用舌头舔弄唇珠，他整个人被亲得绵软无力，嘴巴为了寻求氧气微微张开，王俊凯的舌就立刻长驱直入，在口腔里撩拨他的舌根，易烊千玺从没交过男朋友，第一次被亲就这么猛，脑子里全是王俊凯到底和多少女的亲过才会如此熟练，因为笨拙不会换气，口水沿着下巴滴在两人的T恤上，留下一串水渍。

王俊凯这头尝到了从未体验过的快活，也不知道易烊千玺用的洗发水和沐浴露是什么牌子会这么香，其中掺杂着的一丝奶香在他鼻腔里放肆闯荡，明明是个男的却比他那些前女友身子还软些，没亲两下就任他摆布。王俊凯虽说交往经验丰富，但真说要跟人上床做也是头一回，做什么都有些控制不住力道，他用虎牙在易烊千玺脖颈周围磨着，直把易烊千玺疼得倒吸了一口凉气，转头又撩开碍事的白T，含住乳珠舔砥拉扯。易烊千玺没受过这般刺激，胸前两点被照拂的感觉实在瘙痒又奇异，身体忍不住发抖，锁骨往下的白皙皮肤也已经遍布桃花，嘴里哼着要王俊凯慢点轻点，王俊凯一边答应一边死不悔改，反而变本加厉欺负他，也不给个预兆就用手隔着他的内裤揉搓，易烊千玺差点惊叫出声，可想起这屋子的隔音效果，连忙捂紧了嘴。

当代有没有柳下惠不清楚，不过这仨字绝不能拿来形容王俊凯，易烊千玺的内裤早被他拽下，可怜地挂在膝弯处，他手劲没轻没重，抓着易烊千玺的阴茎就开始动作，此时易烊千玺全身就只穿了那双白袜子，他却什么也没脱，一想到这样下去爽的都是易烊千玺，王俊凯就觉得该为自己着想一下，偏要易烊千玺帮他脱裤子。王俊凯今天特意穿的宽松运动裤，就是为了干这档子事的时候方便脱，无奈易烊千玺早没力气了，往下拉了半天也没弄下来，王俊凯就抓着他的手将运动裤连同自己的内裤边一起动作，一脱下来那根早就硬得发烫的东西就迫不及待地跳出来，易烊千玺看傻眼了，自己等会儿怕是吃不消这种尺寸，默默想到得先把急救电话在手机里输好才行。

互相用手撸了一会儿，眼看易烊千玺快要到了，王俊凯便停手作罢，开始翻起自己买的一大袋作案工具来。他挑了半天选了个草莓味可食用润滑剂，毫无章法地往手心里乱挤一通后让易烊千玺跪趴在床上，易烊千玺看不见背后什么情况，只感觉沾着冰凉液体的手指在他的后穴内抠挖翻搅，发出“咕叽咕叽”的淫靡水声，听得他耳根发红发烫。王俊凯用两根手指捣了好一段时间还是觉得太紧，就又并了第三根进去，手指磨到一点时，易烊千玺忍不住将屁股抬高了些，王俊凯便知道这是找对了位置，手上的动作就越发放肆，自觉扩张已经差不多后，急不可耐地抓了个安全套撕开戴上，就扶着易烊千玺的两瓣臀肉进入。易烊千玺正被伺候得舒服，突然换了个巨物让所有的快感都被痛觉覆盖，他疼得抽噎起来，王俊凯也因为被咬得太紧没法动作，听到哭声立马慌了神，把人翻了个身正对着自己抱在怀里又是亲又是哄：“宝宝疼吗，要是太疼了那我们就不做了，别哭了好不好？”

易烊千玺这会儿被亲吻和王俊凯的言语分散了些注意力，已经好受了许多，但方才的疼痛还没完全退出，他咬着牙摇摇头：“进都进来了就做吧，第一次哪有一点都不疼的。”王俊凯本来自认没有处男情节，可是听到“第一次”心中就抑制不住地狂喜，怕再弄得易烊千玺掉眼泪，这次动作也温柔了许多，快乐和欲望逐渐又胜过了别的东西，易烊千玺也不满足于慢节奏，哼哼唧唧说你能不能快一点，却没想到王俊凯接收指令如此之快，一下子就从温柔好炮友切换成了人间打桩机，易烊千玺被操得直往床头拱，好不容易在破碎的单音节里说了几句“慢点”“不要了”，王俊凯权当是鼓励自己，更加卖力顶弄，还俯在易烊千玺耳边问：“我看网上说有人可以直接被操射，你行不行？”

易烊千玺心里嘀咕刚刚在我哭的时候还叫宝宝，现在又变成“你”了，嘴上不忘顶回去“就你这么横冲直撞，爽都没爽到怎么射”，王俊凯一听怒了，男人最不能容忍在床上被质疑，他把易烊千玺的小腿架在自己肩头，下身挺动的速度越来越快，每每龟头磨到那处时都会引得易烊千玺哀哀叫出声。易烊千玺已经顾不上什么自尊心了，先前自己说过的话也忘了个一干二净，胡乱叫着好大好棒之类的污言秽语，腰肢也不由自主地配合对方摆动。王俊凯受到了莫大的鼓舞，进攻速度更甚，捏着易烊千玺白净滑腻的腿剧烈抽插起来，易烊千玺被干得头脑发昏，前端涌出白浊来，还有些弄到了王俊凯身上，被操射之后易烊千玺再不敢随意出言质疑王俊凯的技术问题，而显然王俊凯并不懂得怜香惜玉，阴茎也精神奕奕，不见一点要射的迹象，又换了几轮姿势，易烊千玺以为自己就要被干死在床，射到精液都变得透明了王俊凯才打算放过他，轮到自己释放时还不忘尝试新事物，将自己的子子孙孙尽数射在了易烊千玺脸上。

等到终于送走了王俊凯这尊大佛，易烊千玺愤愤地扶着自己隐隐作痛的腰侧换着床单一边想，哪有这么霸道的炮友。


End file.
